


On His Mouth Like Liquor

by fromstars



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/fromstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where they meet at a club before Eliza's first day working at Kindercare and hookup (can go as far as you please) so when she shows up the next day at work things get awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Mouth Like Liquor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bambi1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi1994/gifts).



> Note: I'm really sorry this is a very short fill. I'm going to continue it, but my week of scheduled writing had a lot of unexpected issues pop up, including but not limited to minor cat surgery and other very immediate real life obligations. I wanted to complete all of the prompt in one-shot but time didn't allow for it. I'll definitely be updating with more -- since I have more written but not edited.

 

**Six A.M.**

 

After the second snooze on her alarm, Eliza peeled out of bed, and assessed the previous night’s damage. She was incredibly hungover, but had lived through worse. Her head was heavy, and she didn’t even want to _think_ about being totally upright just yet, but today was the first day of her life finally coming together, so it would have to happen eventually.

When it does, Eliza completed her assessment. If she was lucky, she just got four hours of sleep.  She was definitely in her own half unpacked apartment, which was a relief. And definitely still in last night’s club outfit. 

But definitely _not_ in last night’s thong, which remained nowhere to be seen.

Instead, she found a crumbled business card tucked into her bra that presented as many questions as it did answers. Eliza flattened out the card and frowned. Most of the letters were illegible – possibly because at some point the night before, she had used it to hastily mop up a drink spill.

 All that was left said “Henry”, and she only remembered Henry somewhat. He was sexy and had those eye crinkles that always made her melt, and also maybe had her thong – but that was about all that she could recall. And unless Henry could save her job if she was late on the first day, he was just going to have to wait.

 

* * *

 

 

**The Night Before.**

 

When you don’t have many real friends, celebrating big life events gets lonely.

 

It was like, the thirtieth time Eliza had heard the latest Taylor Swift single club remix loop at one of her fave venues, and nothing but hiding in the lounge section by the bar was going to salvage her evening. She’d already tweeted about what a great time she was having (hashtag amazeballs), but the reality was that she was feeling more like _hashtag-foreveralone_. After her off-site training for Kindercare had wrapped up, she wanted to go out and have a little fun. But ‘a little fun’ had also been devoid of anyone to share it with besides her frenemies.

So drinking cosmopolitans alone in the back of a second rate club it was. While everyone else was instagramming and tweeting their amazing night, and Eliza was snapchatting her empty glasses and pictures of the bartender with messy hearts and dollar signs scribbled over him.

By her third drink in that odd time between _the party had actually started_ and _the club is gonna close_ , Eliza found herself face to face with what she was pretty sure qualified as dark, drunk, and handsome. The man beside her had flushed cheeks and a rumpled oxford shirt on that suggested he might’ve been a businessman during daylight. He had inky black hair, and across the room, a group of friends – or possibly relatives – roaring and cheering him on as he sidled up beside her.

 _Bachelor party_ , Eliza figured as she picked out a ‘groom’ in the crowd. Bachelor parties usually didn’t go to the hottest clubs where there was too much competition and not enough space – they wanted the run of the floor. At least, when they weren’t pouring themselves into strip clubs.

“Hi,” she smiled, running her finger over the rim of her martini glass. There was an off chance she was being used as part of a dumb bingo game or bucket list, but…well, there were worse ways a guy could try and pick her up. He was cute, and had went longer than ten seconds without trying to grab her ass, which by drunk bachelor party standards, wasn’t that bad.

 He sat down on the bar chair beside her and then leaned in. While the sound of his voice made Eliza shiver, she realized pretty quickly that even sober, it was unintelligible to her. 

Before she could open her mouth to give him a careful, _uh, what?,_ his eyes widened in realization.

“God,” he said, leaning onto the bar countertop. “Wrong language. Fuck. That was a really great line in Korean. I swear.”

Eliza bit back a giggle. “I’ll pretend to believe you,” she said sweetly, eying him. “I’ve never been hit on in Korean before.”

“First time for everything,” he agreed, setting his own drink down beside hers. “I’m trying to avoid going with my cousin’s bachelor party to the Karaoke bar. I don’t think I can handle him singing even drunk,” he admitted. “I’m Henry. Um – my card--” He slipped her a small ivory card that she didn’t read, but instead tucked into bra flirtatiously. “God, I’m so – my face is going numb. I don’t usually partake like this but it’s a culture thing. My cousin is older than me so any time he pours, I’ve had to drink.”

Well -- that explained why he was so flushed. It sounded incredibly like college, if you asked Eliza. But she didn’t care to point that out. He was definitely older than her, but not really _that_ old; not up close, anyways. His eyes were glassy and bright and when he shifted in his seat, his shirt strained to contain his broad shoulders. Definitely _nothing_ like a frat boy fresh off of beer pong. He was way, way sexier. And kind of grown up feeling – like the universe had decided to give her the perfect new hottie to complete her _I’ve-got-a-real-job-and-my-own-place-hashtag-adulthood_ look.

“I’m Eliza,” she said in reply when he stopped trying to explain himself. “And, I think I can help you with the avoiding-your-cousin thing.”  

“Oh yeah?” Henry said, grinning conspiratorially at her. “I think I’d like that.” 

“Definitely. He looks like he’s having more fun without you, anyways,” Eliza said, lightly smoothing out a wrinkle of his shirt as she gingerly got a feel for the muscles underneath. “I’m totes not gonna try singing karaoke right now, anyways.” 

“But you might later?” He raised a brow at her, and leaned in, trying to playfully scrutinize her for any tells she was lying.

She shook her head. “Nah, not tonight. I’ve been _dying_ to dance.”

“I can dance.” Henry proclaimed. His revelation made him nod to himself, before he repeated, “I can dance. Definitely. I can help you, you can help me….”

Eliza grinned. “Done dealio with the Doolio,” she said, grabbing his hand. “C’mon, let's put your money where that sexy pouty mouth is—,”


End file.
